Vegeta Wants Another Heir
by vaguely-amused24
Summary: A quick one shot about the prince of all Saiyans and his quest to get back with Bulma and produce an heir... read and enjoy. Apparently I wrote a second part to this, and am posting it feel free to read it and say what you think.
1. Vegeta's New Heir

He was hot sweaty and frustrated. He had been living in the gravity room using the attached bedroom; a room he had not been in since before the androids and his relationship with Bulma.

He had been trying to avoid that insufferable woman since she had made her no sex vow. He couldn't believe what she had been doing to him, since the demise of Buu she had kicked him out of the bedroom… HIM! He couldn't believe that the insatiable, vivacious woman he called his mate had kicked him out of the bedroom.

Just the thought of it was making him hard; she had thought that he had deserved to be punished. He had come back from the dead and helped achieve the victory. He had been welcomed into her arms directly after the event and the next morning after a night of passionate sex she had told him that she didn't want to see him back in her bed. What The Hell!

He could still recall the look on her face that morning…

_He awoke and looking over at the alarm clock noticed it was almost noon. He was a little annoyed that he slept so long but also realized that he had only been in bed for a few short hours. His mate had seen to him not getting any sleep until the sun was rising. The thought had made him laugh and he stared down at his mate._

_She looked glorious, her lips still swollen and red from the long night still begged to be kissed. He internally mocked himself for how he'd been domesticated but in all honesty what did he have besides his mate and his brat? His brat was his only heir, one of only a handful of Saiyans left. Saiyans were monogamous but they usually had multiple offspring with their mates. He thought about how his own parents were cut short from having anymore children due to the untimely demise of his planet._

_As he was thinking about what it would be like to have more children of his own to continue not only his blood line but the Saiyan bloodline as well, he felt Bulma begin to awaken next to him. He looked down into her eyes and saw her unwavering love, and then watched as the look changed to one of rage._

"_OUT!" The first word out of Bulma's mouth confused him. What had he done? _

"_You aren't welcome here." Bulma stated when he hadn't moved._

"_What is your problem?" He didn't have a clue why his mate was acting like this._

"_Just get out, I don't want you in my bed."_

"_And just what was last night."_

"_A lapse in judgment." Vegeta could feel is blood start to boil from her incessant yelling._

"_What is this about?"_

"_Well since you have no respect for me or the meaning of the word family I don't want you in my bed."_

"_You're my mate you can't just kick me out of your bed."_

"_Your mate, is that all I am? Do you have no more respect for me than that?"_

"_I'm not going to deal with your shit then. I'll be in the gravity room when you get over your little power trip." And with that Vegeta had stormed out of their bedroom and to his gravity room._

That was three weeks ago, and he had barely spoken to her, and even then had been just an argument. He didn't know what her problem was but he wanted her even more. Especially with this damn idea he had gotten in his mind to have another brat.

Trunks had been coming to spar with him after school and on the weekends; Vegeta was glad that the boy was not becoming lax in his training and wanted even more to become like his father. Vegeta was immensely proud of his son. Even though others may not see it, he knew Trunks saw it. Vegeta used this time to make up for mistakes he made when Trunks was younger, and trying to be a father to the boy.

Vegeta felt that he should not have run away from responsibility as he had when the boy was conceived, but should have faced what had happened and accepted Bulma then. It took the death of his son from the future for him to even admit to a few mistakes, and took his own death to face even more of those mistakes.

Maybe that was what was wrong between him and the woman. He was still distant with her, still removed. He had not given her as much as he had Trunks, he still saw her mostly at night during which they talked very little, and anything that was said held no meaning.

Vegeta spent the next few days thinking over the predicament; he watched the woman whenever he had a break or used watching her as an excuse to have a break. It was midsummer and sometimes she and the boy would go out to the pool. Trunks would always turn and acknowledge him with a wave, and he knew that she could feel him as well. He knew that she could pick up his ki faintly but was refusing to even acknowledge his existence at this point in time.

Vegeta was amazed, even now, that he had a family, and a future. He now even hoped to enlarge this family, but first had to figure out what was wrong with his mate.

Part of his answer didn't take long to appear when Trunks confronted him during training the next week.

"Mom's upset." Trunks told his dad when they took a break from training.

"How do you know that?" Vegeta asked turning to his son.

"I heard her crying in her bedroom last night when she thought I was asleep."

"And what am I suppose to do about it?"

"Well, I know that you've been living in the gravity room but I think she's upset about you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Krillen came by earlier in the day and he told her about 18 and him celebrating their anniversary. They wanted her to come to a party they were having, and then she moped around for the rest of the day. Then when she was tucking me into bed I asked if you and she had an anniversary and she looked at me all teary eyed and quickly left the room. So, do you and mom have an anniversary?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Pesky brat, I did not know your mother coveted such things." His stupid conscience was getting to him, he knew he must do something about this. "Get out, I need to finish training and your mother will have dinner for you soon."

"Aww, but Dad..."

"I need sometime alone, now go!"

"Good evening dad."

"Humph."

That night Vegeta waited until the only light left on in the house was his mate's and he decided it was time to confront her. He floated up to the balcony, her doors were already open, like a silent invitation.

"What do you want?" She asked without even looking up from her book.

Apparently it wasn't an invitation.

"Does a man have to get permission before joining his woman in bed?" At this she put down her book and stared incredulously at him.

"Woman or whore?"

"Have I once ever referred to you as a whore?"

"You've most definitely treated me like one."

"How?" Vegeta asked as he stood at the balcony doors staring at her.

"Let's see you use me for sex, food, and your precious gravity room. Oh, how special am I."

"Do you want to be my mate permanently?"

"Wife, Vegeta, I want to be your wife."

"Aren't they one in the same."

"I want to be legitimate, I want our children to not be considered bastards."

"I'll honor your way of legitimizing our relationship."

Vegeta took this chance to approach her, and slowly crawl over her in the bed.

Bulma stared at him. "Really…"

Vegeta growled at her. "Do you really wish to be mine, and mine only? Because after this you can never leave me, or cheat on me."

"Oh gawd, Vegeta I've been only yours for over 10 years get over yourself."

"Woman." He warned.

"Yes, you mother fucking lunatic, yes only you."

"Then we will be married."

The next day was nothing but a waste for Vegeta, he had made his relationship with the woman completely legit. They went down to the courthouse with Trunks, and her parents, after a quick call to them that morning that brought them back to town by that afternoon.

Vegeta stood with his woman in their room at the end of the day. Her parent's had taken the boy with her mother giggling something about a honeymoon night.

"Woman, what is a honey moon?"

"Well it's what a couple does after they are married they go off and have lots and lots of sex?"

"Why would you have to go off to do that?"

"Tradition."

"Well that's a dumb tradition."

Bulma answered him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well if we can't go away, we may have lots and lots of sex." Bulma said and then grinned up at her husband.

"Sounds good to me."

"Is that the only thing on your mind."

"No, but I do have one issue to bring up with you before we go back to this little arrangement."

"And what would that be?" Bulma asked as she began to strip down to nothing.

"Expanding my bloodline."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

_Loving him is the problem, not that I don't have enough love for both of us for the rest of our lives but could he for once not use me for just his whore. I'm growing older and I want to be legitimate; I want my little boy to have a mother and father who are married. I want Vegeta to prove to me that he wants to make that commitment; I want him to marry me. _

_I woke up that next morning feeling used, I allowed myself to be used by him that night. I fell for the look in his eye, and they way that he can make me feel like the only woman in the world with the way he touches me. I know he was confused by my actions, I saw the confusion written all over his face. "A lapse in judgment" is what I called it, I had wanted to punish him but sometimes it is so hard to deny him. I don't know what had overcome me. Not experiencing him in so long and then he appears before me; I couldn't help it. The lost look in his eyes, a look that is rarely there but last night it was and I couldn't help but love him. That next morning though reality began to take form and he deserves the punishment he is receiving. _

_I don't really know if he fully understands what that argument is about; though he would never admit it he's still very confused about this planet and the cultural expectations. I know that he's trying to be a father to Trunks, I know that I want him to interact with Trunks more than in the GR or while training but that's his way of being a father. I can see the admiration he has for that boy every time he looks at him. I can see it, the pride he has for his heir. _

_I know how much Vegeta was lost when Trunks was born, he has changed a lot from that man. He didn't know how to act around a baby and the idea of an heir I think scared him. He's began to try though, he now interacts with Trunks, and I believe they even talk. Trunks admires him greatly, and knows that he loves him a lot. _

_I don't think he ever expected to have a child or "wife." A term I use in loose terms about myself, he calls me his "mate" a term that doesn't mean anything permanent to me but to him seems to mean everything. A problem with him being an alien is that we can have such a language and understanding barrier even after all these years. Maybe at times I'm not accepting of him enough, but sometimes I wish he would try harder to relate to me._

_He probably doesn't realize it but almost every time his eyes are on my I can feel his stare. I can faintly pick up his ki from being around him for so many years but knowing that he's around and paying such close attention to me just gives me so much faith for the future. I am trying to avoid him though, more so for my own sake than his. I know that if I turn when I sense his stare I will give in. It's hard enough to not give in with him watching me but one look from his eyes or one touch from him and I will easily give in again to him._

_I need to stand strong though I love him so much but the idea of just giving in does not entice me. It's been three weeks of trying to avoid him, and it's been torture. I miss him in my bed and in my life; even with his limited interaction with me. I need to hold my ground though and wait for him to figure it out._


End file.
